The Pain In Our Hearts
by Twilight 93
Summary: Hermione and George get thrown back in time to when Voldemort was still known as Tom Riddle. They have lost everyone they love, so they decied to try and stop Tom from becoming Voldemort. How are they going to do it? Will love and friendship be enough?


* * *

_Hello everyone! This is my first Time Turner story, so please go easy on me when you R&R please. This story plot has been bugging me for ages, so I decided to write it down. Not really sure if its any good, though, so I'll let you decide. Now after reading the fic, please R&R for me and tell me if I should continue. I would really like to know what you all think of my story!_

**Full Sum:**

_**Its the Last Battle and Hermione and George are the only ones left on the light side. Just as they were about to be attacked by a group of Death Eaters, they get pulled into the past, exactly fifty years in the past. Back to Tom Riddle's time. As George and Hermione try to deal with the pain in their hearts, they promise each other that they will do anything to try and stop Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort, hoping the future would change for the better. Will their plan work? And will George finally be able to tell Hermione what he has wanted to tell her for so long?**_

_Okay, now that you've read the summary, go and read the story!_

_**Pairing(s):**_ George/Hermione, Tom/OC  
**_Genre_:** Romance, Angst, Friendship and Drama  
**_Rating_:** M (for mature themes, violence and language)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters ...

* * *

**The Pain In Our Hearts**_  
**-x-**  
_

**Chapter 1:  
**_** The Four Hexes**_  
_**-x-**_

* * *

**S**he was almost there. Just another few short steps, and she would be right next to him. There were cries of agony, cries for help, cruel laughter, screaming and other horribly disturbing noises all around her, but she didn't seem to notice. All that mattered at that moment was getting to him. Begging for his forgiveness and hoping he would not hate her for what she had done. She knew she needed him, after all, he was the only family she had left, whether he knew it already or not. But she knew her begging was going to have to wait, because at this moment all that mattered was getting him to safety before someone finds out that he is not dead yet and comes to finish him off. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he died also, because then she would be truly alone, and she would have no one to fight for.

She finally - after what felt like an eternity to her - reached him and bent down next to his form. He was laying on his back on the muddy ground, his once amazingly red hair now coated with mud and his own blood, and his left arm had sunk into the mud so that she could barley see his arm anymore, along with his legs. His eyes were squeezed tightly together in pain and his teeth were clenched tightly together as he groaned from the pain. His right hand was stained with his blood as he held onto his wound as though that would make the pain lessen, if only slightly. His breathing was uneven and ragged and she knew she had to stop his wound from bleeding before he lost too much blood.

She quickly looked around her, trying not to notice the dead bodies and the injured from both sides laying helplessly on the ground. Instead she focused on looking for any Death Eaters that might spot her and try to hex her and the groaning boy in front of her. But she didn't see many, and the ones she did see were too preoccupied with battling the opposite side. She looked back down and noticed that he had opened his eyes slightly, just enough for her to get a glimpse of the same ocean blue eyes that had once managed to make her feel content and happy with a single glance, before they closed again tightly in pain and he groaned louder than ever.

She knew she couldn't think of any healing spells off the top of her head at the moment, she was too scared to think of _anything _other than somehow trying to help him, so - without a second thought - she ripped one of her sleeves from her shirt and moved his hand that was coated with dark red blood out of the way and placed it where his ear should be.

When he felt someone remove his hand from his wound and placed something else there to, more than likely, try and stop his wound from bleeding, he just knew - even if he had to give up the last of his energy to do it - he had to thank the person. He knew the person was trying to save his life, or at least was trying to take away some of the pain, and for that he was thankful. He was sure everyone had forgotten about him after the first five minutes of screaming out for help. Then, after what felt like hours to him, he gave up, thinking no one would come and rescue him in time.

But now, just when he was about to loose all hope, someone was helping him! And he had never felt more grateful.

He forced his eyes to open and the first thing he saw was two amber coloured eyes. The same amber eyes that had once been filled with innocence and knowledge, but was now filled with pain and grief. He knew those eyes anywhere. And, to confirm his suspicions, he let his eyes wander from his rescuers eyes to her little button nose, and to her full lips. If he could find the energy, he would have frowned when he saw that her bottom lip was busted and bleeding slightly. He looked back up into her amber eyes which where now staring into his own, and he whispered out breathlessly, "Mione..."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears when he whispered her name, her emotions taking over her. She bent down and kissed her best friend's forehead lovingly before pulling back slightly _(She was still holding her ripped sleeve against his wounded ear)_ and nodded as the first of many tears slid down her cheek. "Yes, George, its me." She whispered back, willing her voice not to waver.

George's lips curved into a small smile, happy to finally have her with him. Throughout the whole of the Final Battle he had been worried sick about Hermione. He had lost her just minutes after the battle began, and no matter what, there was always that little voice in the back of his head wondering where she was and hoping she was okay. But when he took in her appearance, he noticed she might _not _be okay after all. In fact, he unconsciously wondered how she could even stand.

She had scratches, wounds and bruises all over her body, but what really worried him was the large gash on her cheek, which was still bleeding. The wound started from the corner of her right eye and ended just below her chin. There was also another huge gash, much bigger than the one on her cheek, which was also still bleeding. It started at the side her her rib cage and ended just below her hip. But either she didn't notice the pain, or just didn't care, she just kept going.

And it was this thought that helped him regain some of his energy. If Hermione could stand the pain she was obviously in, he would too. So, even though it was a struggle, with the help of Hermione, George was able to sit up, though he did lean against her for support. She didn't complain, though.

George placed his hand on her own where she was still holding her ripped sleeve to his wound where his ear should be, and her eyes teared up again as she chocked out, "G-George... you've lost y-you're ear. Y-You are going to be deaf in you're left ear f-from now on." This time she really couldn't keep the waver out of her voice. Her heart broke for her friend in front of her, who didn't deserve any of this.

But George seemed to calm her with a small smile as he said, "I know, Mione... I've had a lot of time... to think while laying there... I was pretty sure of that... already... so please don't cry." He asked. It was hard for him to talk when his breathing was still uneven and ragged.

Hermione gave one last loud sniff, before smiling slightly back at him, though both of their smiles didn't reach their eyes. "I'm so glad you're alive." Hermione whispered out. "I don't think anyone else is... I think their all..." She couldn't finish her sentence, but George understood completely.

But, before George could comfort her in any way, an unnatural- no, an _inhuman_ high pitched voice interrupted them. "Well, well, well... I'm not interrupting the fun now, am I?" Hermione knew that voice anywhere, and with a quick, panicked look at George, she knew he knew it too, somehow. They both stiffened, Hermione's hand slipping away from George's wound, and they both turned to the voice to see none other than Lord Voldemort, himself.

Both Hermione and George stopped breathing at the sight before them. There, just a few feet away from them, was the Dark Lord himself, with what must be about eight Death Eaters behind him, all smirking under the masks they wore.

Out of pure instinct, Hermione stood up from where she had been crouching in front of George, and stepped in front of him, protecting him from any hexes that might be thrown at them. Voldemort smirked at this, and laughed an eerie, cruel laugh when Hermione held out her wand, trying her best to keep her hand from shaking. "Do you really think that is going to work, Mudblood?" Voldemort laughed out in his cold, high pitched voice.

Hermione raised her chin confidently, and even though she heard George's protests behind her, there was no way she was going to let him die. Not when she was alive to stop it. Besides, it was the least she could do after what she had done to him, even if he didn't know what it was yet. "I won't let you hurt him. Not while I'm alive."

Voldemort moved so fast that she almost shrieked in surprise when he was suddenly no more than a few inches away from her. Hermione's wand was digging into his chest as his blood red eyes swept over her, his eyes narrowing as he whispered out the one word that made her blood run cold.

"Dumbledore?"

Hermione blinked in confusion, which quickly turned into anger. How dare he even _think _of speaking Albus Dumbledore's name! It was because of him Dumbledore was dead. "Don't you _dare_ say his name! You have no right!" Hermione shouted, her anger taking over her fear, "You are not allowed to say his name!" She screeched out, digging her wand even more into Lord Voldemort's chest.

Voldemort either didn't seem to notice, or didn't care that her wand was poking him in his chest, as he just kept staring at her, before nodding his head. The Dark Lord said with confidence, "You're Hermione Dumbledore!"

_Now_ Hermione was confused. She spared a quick glance at George over her shoulder, just to see him looking just as confused as she felt. She also spared a quick glance at the Death Eater's that stood, looking at each other in what Hermione could only guess was confusion since she couldn't see their facial expressions under their masks. "I have no idea what you are talking about! I'm Hermione Grang-"

But Lord Voldemort cut her off, shaking his head from side to side, disbelief showing clearly on his snake-like face. "Hermione Dumbledore!" He exclaimed again, and she couldn't keep the gasp from escaping her lips when she saw the look of pain and betrayal on his face. He then looked at George, and his blood red eyes widened in surprise, "George Wilson?!" He looked back at her then and lowered his voice and said, "Do you-?"

But, Hermione didn't let him continue. She quickly cast a spell that caught Voldemort off guard and made him stumble backwards quite a bit.

Hermione, waisting no time at all, span around on her heel and knelt down next to George, who took hold of one of her hands and held it tightly in his, "What the _bloody hell_ was that." George asked, his blue eyes flashing to a dark green colour. George's eyes change colour, depending on the emotion he was feeling. Right now he was really pissed off. "Don't you _dare_ ever do a thing like that again! Don't put you're life at risk for me!" He bellowed, and Hermione winced slightly.

"I'm sorry George, but can we please talk about that later?"

"But w-"

Hermione cut him off and quickly told him, "George, I-I don't think he is going to hurt us." At George's confused look, she went on, "He thinks my name is Hermione _Dumbledore_, and he thinks you're name is George _Wilson_. Whoever these two people are to him, its obvious he's not going to hurt us because he thinks we're them. You should have seen the look of heartache and pain in his eyes when he thought I was a Dumbledore!"

George gave her a disbelieving look, still holding her sleeve to his wound, "Hermione, this is _Voldemort_. He doesn't care who he hurts!"

Hermione shook her head at him, "I really think he's not going to hurt us, as long as he thinks we're Hermione Dumbledore and George Wilson."

As George opened his mouth to argue with her, they both heard Lord Voldemort screech out to his Death Eater's, "Do nothing! Put you're wands away and do nothing! You will listen to me!"

"Look, George..." Hermione whispered, astonished. Just who were Hermione Dumbledore and George Wilson, and why were they both so important to the Dark Lord? Why wouldn't he hurt them? What were they to him? And how did they have the same first names? All these questions raced around in her head, and she wanted answers.

"Do _Nothing_!" Lord Voldemort ordered again to his Death Eater's...

... But it was too late.

"Crucio!"

"Sectumsempra!"

"Revasio!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

All four spells amazingly hit the exact same spot, which happened to be George and Hermione's joint hands. And so, the spells affected both Hermione and George, each crying out in agony from the pain of each of the curses, while Voldemort screeched in fury. Hermione - much to her bewilderment - could see George becoming translucent as he dropped her now blood coated sleeve on the muddy ground next to him, and saw that her hand that was still clutching his hand tightly in her own, was also getting translucent too.

By now, every one had stopped fighting to watch the scene before them, and before their very eyes, they watched as Hermione Jane Granger, the brightest witch of her age, and George Fredrick Weasley, famous prankster twin, disappeared from sight.

The last thing Hermione heard and saw before she disappeared completely, along with George, was was the final furious shout Lord Voldemort made as he rushed toward them both.

But he was too late.

With one last cry full of pain, both Hermione Granger and George Weasley were gone.

* * *

**H**ermione groaned as every inch of her body throbbed with pain. Even breathing was a difficult task for her. She slowly opened her eyes and let her eyes adjust to the darkness around her. As her vision got more clear, she could tell that she was in a dark corridor, and she was laying uncomfortably on the floor of the corridor. A groan next to her made her jump in surprise and fright.

She turned her head slowly and painfully to her right where the groan had come from. Not even three inches away from her George was starting to stir, and she vaguely wondered how she hadn't noticed his presence right next to her before. She noticed that their hands were still firmly entwined with each other, and it made her smile slightly. George groaned again so she turned her head back up to his face, and saw a small pool of blood in between their heads. _'What the...?'_ She thought to herself, before she remembered George's ear. _'It must still be bleeding.' _She thought with worry.

She bit her lip as she sat up, her muscles protesting with each move she made. She couldn't help but groan in pain when she was finally sitting up straight. She shakily climbed onto her knees, hissing as the pain in her body throbbed viciously once again. She crawled closer to George, biting her lip until it was almost bleeding as she tried to keep back the cry that wanted to rip from her throat every time she moved.

Hermione knew George didn't have the ripped sleeve with him, so she quickly ripped her other sleeve off and placed it lightly on the slightly bleeding wound. She was relieved to see that it was starting to stop completely, but she was still worried because he needed his wound to be taken care of properly by a matron.

George groaned once again and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Hermione and, despite the pain he felt, he couldn't help but smile slightly at her. He only wanted to see her smile, because he knew she hadn't smiled a real, true smile since... even before the war. But, all he got was a small smile that was one hundred percent fake. He knew she was trying to hid the worry she felt for him.

"Mione?" His voice sounded husky from all the shouting he had done when all four curses had hit him and Hermione.

"Yes?" She whispered, her voice also husky.

George took a quick glance at their surroundings and frowned in confusion, even though it hurt to do so. "Where are we? The last thing I remember is being hit with those curses, the pain, and then... darkness. Are we dead?" He asked, and Hermione had to roll her eyes at him.

"George, if we were dead, I doubt we would be in a dark corridor all alone with you're wound still bleeding."

"Then how did we get here? And where's Voldemort?" George asked, his confusion shining in his light blue eyes.

Hermione looked around her again, as though to confirm that they were, in fact, in a dark corridor, before shaking her head and pressing her hand a little harder against George's wound. "No idea." She whispered as she gave George's hand a firm squeeze _(Their hands were still entwined with each other)_, but she bit her lip as she mumbled, "But I'm sure I've been here before..."

George looked around the wide corridor again, also feeling as though he had walked this corridor many times before. "It almost feels like..." He whispered

"... Home." Hermione finished for him.

They then looked straight into each others eyes as they whispered out simultaneously, "Feels like Hogwarts."

And that was when Hermione recognized the corridor. She saw the same big crack that had always been in this corridor. "I know!" Hermione exclaimed as she watched George struggle to sit up. She helped him up and made sure he was holding her other ripped sleeve properly, before she pulled her hand away from the sleeve and said, "We're in the corridor that leads to the Great Hall! I know because I remember tripping on the crack in the floor over there some time in my first year, and ever since I have made sure I step over it."

George still looked as confused as ever, "But that doesn't explain how we got here. The last I remember, we were outside next to the Forbidden Forest when we got hit with the curses. How the bloody hell did we get in here?"

Hermione shook her head from side to side. For once she didn't know any of the answers to the questions floating around in her mind. "I have no idea how we ended up here... I mean, come on George!" Hermione said, throwing her arms up in the air, only to regret doing so as she wince in pain, "We're supposed to be dead. We got hit by four deadly hexes _at the same time_. It's just not logical!"

George's expression softened when he took in Hermione's warn out body. She didn't deserve to go through any of this. No one did for that matter. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, telling her silently that he was there for her.

Hermione, on the other hand, had her brain working at full speed. At that moment, even though she had no idea how George and herself ended up in a corridor or how they were even alive, she decided to forget about it for now. _'The battle must still be going on, and if McGonagall is still alive, then she would be in the Great Hall! She could cast a healing spell on George! Or, even better, Madam Pomfrey might be in there!'_ Even though she was dieing to know the answers to her millions of questions, she knew George's health came first.

So, with that thought in mind, Hermione stood up on shaky legs, and bit her bottom lip to stop from crying out in pain. She felt dizzy for a few moments, and was sure she was going to fall, but the dizziness soon passed and she turned to George, who was looking at her with eyes full of concern.

She tugged on his hand that was still entwined with her own, and helped him up to his feet. When he was up, he leaned heavily on her, his breathing ragged and uneven. That was when she began to panic. It was now obvious to her that he had lost too much blood. So, without a second thought to her own pain and her own wounds - which were still bleeding - she placed his arm around her shoulders and carried most of his weight down the corridor and to the entrance of the Great Hall.

As they walked, she couldn't help but notice that the castle didn't look like it was being under attack, there were no screams or cries for help. She gulped inaudibly as she felt an odd shiver run down her spine, as though warning her that something wasn't right.

As they turned around the corner, George stopped her for a moment, making Hermione look up at him in confusion. "George, wha-?"

As she was going to ask George what was wrong with him, he bent his head down - with much difficulty - and kissed her forehead lovingly, effectively cutting off her sentence. "I just want you to know, Mione... That I will always be there for you. We have to look out for each other now, we have no one left but each other. I promise to look after you and protect you."

Hermione's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She was so touched by George's confession. "And I promise to look after you and to try and protect you in any way I can." Hermione said and smiled her first true smile in weeks, making George smile genuinely back down at her.

"Thanks, love." He whispered playfully.

"Thanks, darling." She whispered back sarcastically.

They started walking again then, with George still leaning heavily on Hermione, until they were both standing outside the main Great Hall doors, which were closed. "Is it just me, or do you remember the doors being blown off during the battle? And why can't I hear anything inside?" Hermione asked George, her head tilting up slightly to look at him.

George also tilted his head slightly to look down at her and shook his head warily. "Mione, love, we have just survived _four_ deadly hexes that was thrown at us at the same time. If I'm honest with you, I don't think _anything_ is going to surprise me ever again. Now will you please open the door so that I can have a damn potion for the pain?" George said in a tired voice.

"Right. Sorry." Hermione nodded and went to open the door.

"Wait." George said, and looked at Hermione apologetically, "I'm sorry for snapping at you... its just been... a long day."

Hermione nodded tiredly. She hadn't taken George's snappy remark to heart anyway, because she knew she would have been just as snappy as he was now if she had found out that she was deaf in one ear, and had to bare such pain for perhaps hours on end.

Hermione took a deep breath when she felt that creepy shiver run down her spine once more, but ignored it completely as she opened the Great Hall doors. But when the doors opened, they came face to face with something _completely _illogical and down right confusing. And Hermione vaguely heard George mutter under his breath, "Okay, so maybe I _can_ still be surprised."

* * *

_So, you likey? Hope so! Please R&R for me and tell me whether I should continue or not. You're reviews will make my day!_

_Many thanks for reading,_

_x- Twilight -x_

* * *


End file.
